La Fin d'un Rêve
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: La guerre était enfin finie. Et dans ce nouveau monde qu'Edelgard essayait de créer, où se trouvait ma place ? Sa hache et mon épée, des sentiments inavoués, pouvais-je encore marcher à ses côtés ? Cet OS prend place à la fin du dernier chapitre de la voix Fleur Vermeille, après la défaite de l'Immaculé. [OS] [Byleth x Edelgard] [Yuri]


_Comme j'en avais précédemment parlé, j'ai donc eu envie d'écrire une "fin" pour la voix Fleur Vermeille, dans le jeux Fire Emblem: Three Houses. J'ai trouvé le post-game et la romance entre Edelgard et Byleth plutôt baclée, bien trop rapide. Et donc, j'ai voulu réécrire la fin. Voici donc un très court OS, que j'ai cependant prot beaucoup plaisir à imaginer !  
_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_La franchise et l'univers de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été créés par Shouzou Kaga, et développés par Intelligent Systems._

_Il s'agit ici d'une Fanfiction._

_Zakuro Ruby Kagame_

_©Tous droits réservés_

_Cette histoire prend place au tout dernier chapitre, après la bataille finale de Byleth et Edelgard contre l'Immaculé. _

_Fleur Vermeille : Aigles de Jais._

* * *

La Fin d'un Rêve

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis la victoire de l'escadron des Aigles de Jais au château de Fhirdiad. Les cicatrices sur mon corps ne manquaient pas de me rappeler à quel point la bataille fut rude et difficile, guidée par l'impératrice de l'Empire Adestrian. Mais par dessus tout, mon cœur qui s'était pour la première fois mis à battre après la défaite de Rhéa, l'Immaculée, me rappelait les sacrifices qui avaient dus être fait. Ennemis, amis, alliés, nombre de mes élèves étaient morts pendant cette guerre que nous avions remportés au prix du sang. Celui-ci n'avait que trop coulé depuis que j'avais décidé de suivre la voix de l'impératrice, et d'abandonner l'ordre de Seiros. Cette décision, bien que difficile, avait pourtant été la bonne, et je ne regrettais aucunement mes choix. Un peuple ne pouvait être guidé par la doctrine d'une église qui suivait une Déesse maintenant depuis longtemps disparue. Et si celle-ci avait continué à vivre à travers moi, elle non plus, n'acceptait pas tous les massacres et expériences menés pour elle. Pourtant, depuis que je ressentais cette chaleur dans ma poitrine, faire face à la réalité semblait m'accabler à un point que je n'aurais soupçonnée.

Ancienne mercenaire devenue par une suite d'évènements aléatoires mentor, je n'eus d'autre choix que de retourner au monastère de Garreg Mach pour continuer à mener difficilement ma vie. Être professeur ici, aider ces jeunes, ces nobles et roturiers, m'avait permis de trouver ma place dans une existence qui jusqu'ici, me paraissait bien incertaine. Je m'étais pendant si longtemps questionné quant à la raison de ma présence en ce monde. Les révélations de l'impératrice concernant mes origines n'avaient fait que me plonger un peu plus dans un épais brouillard. J'avais été l'hôte de la Déesse, sa _réincarnation_. Ma mère n'était autre que le fruit de la douzième tentative de l'Archevêque de faire renaitre la sienne. Et cette dernière finit par me donner son cœur afin que je puisse vivre. Qui étais-je réellement ? Rien de plus qu'une arme ? Une expérience ? Au moins, au monastère, j'étais toujours ce professeur, capable de guider les âmes. Si sentir mon cœur battre faisait ressurgir toutes ces questions et tous ces doutes, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste mort. La malédiction qui me rongeait n'avait fait qu'en apporter une autre en se brisant, car aujourd'hui, je portais le poids des émotions. J'avais quasiment vécu vingt-ans sans ressentir la moindre peine, jusqu'à mes premières larmes à la mort de mon père, comment apprendre à gérer si rapidement les choses ? Les émotions me paraissaient être fardeau, surtout quand certaines me submergeaient. Car si j'avais découvert la peine et la douleur, il y avait aussi autre chose...

Alors que je donnais leurs cours à mes élèves, toute l'attention qui était jusqu'à présent portée sur moi fut attirée par des bruits à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Le remue-ménage qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la porte semblait annoncer quelque chose d'important. Je rappelai les jeune à l'ordre. La leçon n'était pas terminée. Il fut pourtant bien difficile de regagner concentration alors que le vacarme ne cessait.

« - L'impératrice est arrivée ! entendis-je crier de l'autre côté des murs. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi sa venue n'avait-elle pas été annoncée comme à l'accoutumée, quelques jours plus tôt ? Mon ancienne et meilleure élève était bien occupée depuis qu'elle avait libérée Fódlan de la pression religieuse liée à l'ordre et qu'elle dirigeait maintenant l'empire. Cette jeune femme avait toujours lutté pour un monde qui ne serait ni gouverné par l'église, ni par la présence des emblèmes. Et aujourd'hui, elle devait instaurer de nouvelles façons de vivre tout en cherchant à anéantir les Serpents des Ténèbres, une secte qui prêchait Némésis. Après notre dernière bataille, rares furent les occasions de la voir.

« - Très bien, le cours est terminé. »

Je me résignai en constatant que je n'arrivais à retrouver le calme dans ma classe. La venue de son Altesse Impériale avait fait son effet. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ça n'avait pas perturbé seulement mes élèves. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'elle viendrait, j'aurais préparé quelque chose à dire, ou bien aurais trouvé un quelconque prétexte pour ne pas avoir à être au monastère au même moment. Je sortis de la salle, livres à la main, avant de parcourir de hall du monastère. J'aperçu très rapidement une foule se formée pour accueillir les arrivant. Evidemment, il avait fallut que je tombe en plein dedans. Je restai en retrait, cherchant malgré moi du regard au travers la masse de gens, lorsque je croisai le regard sévère du bras droit de la dirigeante d'Adestria. Lui, ne me portait certainement pas dans son cœur. Je quittai rapidement les lieux pour me rendre dans la bibliothèque. Cette salle dont les étagères étaient recouvertes de livres poussiéreux était beaucoup plus calme. J'y passai surement une heure, peut-être même deux sans m'en rendre compte, absorbée par un livre de magie blanche qui avait attirée mon attention. Jusqu'à m'endormir dessus.

Une pression qui s'exerçait maintenant sur mon épaule me réveilla, accompagnée d'une odeur familière de bergamote. Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir les deux cornes ornementales que coiffaient ses cheveux blancs, pour redescendre sur la couleur lavande de son profond regard. De toutes les personnes du monastère, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit elle ? Je ne pouvais croire au hasard.

« - Bonjour, professeur, souriait-elle. »

Ses lèvres, finement rosées, ne provoquèrent qu'agitation dans ma tête alors que je ne pouvais me détacher de ses grands yeux. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vu, pour sentir tout mon corps réagir de cette façon ?

« - Impératrice, la saluai-je. »

Ses vêtements impériaux, lourds sur ses épaules, lui donnaient cette carrure imposante qui semblait m'écraser. Et même si j'avais toujours été son égale au combat, et que nous avions vaincus main dans la main, en dehors des champs de bataille elle était restait l'impératrice de ce royaume quand je n'étais qu'un simple professeur.

« - Je vous trouve bien formelle. »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de la considérer comme la gouvernante de ce pays. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle était. Si j'avais déjà été familière avec elle lors de nos confidences nocturnes, cette époque était maintenant loin derrière nous. Elle devait suivre sa voix, et moi la mienne. Son destin était tout tracé, quand le mien me paraissait bien incertain à l'heure actuelle.

« - Votre Altesse, s'écria une voix rauque un peu plus loin. Vous êtes demandée en salle de réunion.

\- J'arrive, Hubert, répondit la jeune femme. Je vous dit à plus tard, professeur. »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire, au moment même où le sorcier fit son entrée. L'homme, plutôt grand, aux cheveux aussi sombres que son regard vint personnellement me saluer. Lui aussi, avait été mon élève, même s'il m'avait fait plus d'une fois remarqué être vassal de la princesse avant tout, et qu'il n'aurait hésité à me tuer si je m'étais mise en travers de leur chemin. Si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais eu d'autre choix que de combattre, et j'aurais évidemment gagné. Mais le destin en fut tout autre.

« - Son Altesse vous porte toujours en haute estime, fit remarquer l'homme aux traits sévères. Ne vous méprenez pas, professeur, je trouve également que vous êtes un excellent mentor, même si je ne vous ai jamais particulièrement apprécié. Mais je tiens à vous remercier de savoir rester à votre place en présence de notre impératrice. »

Quel fourbe personnage. Il avait l'allure d'un serpent. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais douté de son allégeance à l'héritière du Royaume Adestrian, quand lui, doutait systématiquement de la loyauté que j'avais pour elle. Il était très protecteur, et pour ça, il aurait été prêt à tuer à n'importe qui. Etais-je différente de lui, moi qui avait fait coulé autant de sang, sinon plus encore ?

« - Au revoir, professeur. »

Malgré ses airs vils et calculateur, cet homme était pourtant très honorable, il l'avait plus d'une fois prouvé. Sa dévotion envers l'impératrice défiait toute concurrence. Il avait, après tout, toujours été à ses côtés, depuis sa tendre enfance. Aujourd'hui encore, il éliminerai tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient entre elle et ses buts.

Je soupirai, détestais cette situation. Comment pouvais-je _lui_ faire face dans ces conditions ? Je devais rester à ma place, ignorer mes sentiments, et faire comme ci mon cœur ne battait pas. Ma poitrine me faisait pourtant tellement mal. Après mon dernier affrontement contre l'Immaculé, ma vie avait quitté mon corps au même moment que le pouvoir de la déesse Sothis. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il me restait de cet après bataille, furent de m'être réveillée dans _ses_ bras, alors que son visage était recouvert de larmes. Je n'avais, depuis, cessé de penser à _elle_. Non, même bien avant ça, elle occupait déjà toutes mes pensées. Mon cœur s'éveillant pour la toute première fois n'avait fait que me confronter à une réalité déjà présente. _Edelgard._

La jeune femme ne m'avait pas rendu les choses faciles, et développer des sentiments pour elle s'était d'ailleurs fait naturellement. Déjà lorsqu'elle était mon élève, nous partagions des moments particuliers. Elle s'était confiée à moi comme jamais à personne, et m'avait avoué avoir eu le cœur brisé pendant les cinq années où j'avais disparue. Cette façon de me regarder, de m'admirer, avait fait naitre en moi des sentiments que je ne pouvais faire disparaitre, même s'il me fallait les éteindre. Là était ma place, en tant que professeur, à éduquer, quand la sienne était de gouverner.

Je n'avais que peu d'appétit alors que je m'étais installée au réfectoire. Ici aussi, je partageais nombre de souvenirs que sa présence, aujourd'hui, avait fait ressurgir. Je me rappelai les repas cuisinés, ou plutôt bruler, en sa compagnie. Les plats partagés, les discussions animés. Son attitude hautaine avec les autres, particulièrement avec Ferdinand qui n'avait d'autre but que d'égaler son niveau. Les rires, les larmes. Je me rappelai de tout. Et quand je croisai de nouveau son regard, mon cœur se tût. Il n'y avait évidemment pas beaucoup d'endroits où se nourrir, mais je pensais qu'elle serait déjà partie. Je n'aurais pas imaginé la recroiser, et surtout pas ici. Elle passerait la nuit au monastère. Je disparu.

Combien de temps allais-je devoir supporter ce poids ? Que devais-je faire pour que la douleur cesse ? Enseigner était-elle finalement la meilleure des décisions ? Les doutes me prirent. Et si je disparaissais pour redevenir mercenaire ? Si je quittais cet endroit, définitivement, et même le continent ? Peut-être alors, que je pourrais oublier ? Tout oublier. Oublier _leurs _visages, mais également le sien. Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre, je n'arrivai à me calmer. Quelle décision devais-je prendre, encore une fois ? J'avais jusqu'à maintenant toujours suivi l'impératrice, mais maintenant qu'elle était à la tête de cet immense royaume, je ne pouvais plus marcher à ses côtés comme je le faisais auparavant. Tout était si différent. Ma tête me faisait mal, alors que je ne cessais de serrer dans ma main la bague que m'avait remise Jeralt. Celle qui appartenait à ma mère. L'offrir à la personne que j'aimais, disait-il ? Ca m'était impossible.

Plusieurs coups retentirent contre la porte de ma chambre de façon nette et répétée.

« - Mademoiselle, l'impératrice vous demande. »

Que pouvait bien me vouloir Edelgard ?Avait-elle besoin de parler d'une de ses missions, ou de sa prochaine quête ? Voulait-elle mon avis sur la tactique mise en place ? Ou alors des conseils ? Il était vrai que j'étais mercenaire, et excellente stratège, mais en général, c'était Hubert qui préparait nos plans de bataille. Alors que me voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi me faire venir jusqu'à sa chambre pour parler stratégie ? Je rangeai la bague dans ma poche, et l'oubliai.

J'arrivai devant la porte de bois que je m'apprêtai à frapper. Mais ma main s'arrêta avant le premier coup. Me trouver ici, devant la pièce que mon ancienne élève occupée, fit ressurgir quelques souvenirs. Combien de fois étais-je venue ici la nuit, lorsque les insomnies me prenaient ? Combien de temps avais-je passé à discuter avec l'héritière d'Adestria, quand celle-ci non plus, ne trouvait le sommeil ? Je me rappelai l'entendre hurler, de ses cauchemars incessant. Je me rappelai la rassurer. Ce privilège qui m'était octroyé, lorsqu'elle se confiait. Edelgard avait toujours été franche à mon égard, elle ne m'avait jamais caché son attachement pour moi, bien au contraire. Elle me faisait confiance.

« - Entrez, fit la voix de la jeune femme lorsque je me décidai à toquer. »

Ici, rien n'avait changé. Cette pièce, bercée par les rayons du soleil couchant, était restée figée depuis que nous avions quitté le monastère. La surprise fut grande, lorsqu'à notre retour, après les batailles, elle était restée intacte. Les dortoirs des élèves avaient été épargnés, même si aujourd'hui, beaucoup n'étaient plus occupés...

« - Bonsoir, professeur. »

Je restai figée sur ses longs cheveux colorés de la lumière dorée. L'impératrice s'était débarrassée de sa couronne ainsi que de la lourde cape qui trônait habituellement sur ses épaules. Sa silhouette me paraissait déjà plus familière. Tous avait tendance à oublier, que sous ces lourds habits, derrière cet air froid et ses décisions plutôt drastique, se cachait une jeune femme qui au fond d'elle restait fragile. Elle avait vécu tant de traumatismes, que la voir gouverner ainsi, fière et forte, me laissait admirative.

« - Vous m'avez fait demander, Impératrice ?

\- Et bien, que ne faut-il pas faire dans le seul but de vous voir, professeur, s'amusait l'héroïne. »

Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, ce bout de femme avait conquis le continent. C'était presque dur à croire. Sa peau pâle, la tendresse de ses yeux, et la douceur de ses cheveux, qui aurait un jour pu imaginer qu'elle était la véritable identité de l'empereur des flammes ? Qui pouvait se venter de la connaitre de cette façon, humaine et fragile, quand la jeune femme se révélait être un colosse de puissance qui avait gagné les plus terribles batailles ?

« - Je dois partir pour anéantir définitivement l'ordre des Serpents des Ténèbres, m'accompagnerez vous ? »

Alors c'était donc ça ? La raison de ma présence ici n'était réellement due qu'à un désir de victoire ?

« - Ma lame sera toujours la votre, Impératrice. »

Un genou au sol, je me prosternai et lui faisait part de l'allégeance que j'avais choisi de lui jurer. Depuis que mon regard avait croisé le sien, il y avait plus de cinq ans, attaqués par des brigands, je savais que mon épée l'accompagnerait.

« - Vous êtes toujours si solennelle, professeur, soufflait maintenant la jeune femme.

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me demander, je vais me retirer. »

Je me relevai, et lui fit face.

« - Cherchez-vous à m'éviter ? »

Les pulsations dans ma poitrine redoublèrent. Mon estomac se noua. Mon silence parlait pour moi.

« - Votre attitude, toute la journée... Vous ne semblez plus vous-même. »

Et pourtant, jamais je ne l'avais autant été.

« - Je vous met mal à l'aise ? »

Toutes ses questions se succédaient sans me laisser le temps de respirer, pour chaque fois venir frapper où il fallait. Elle n'en manquait pas une. La justesse de ses paroles, de ses remarques et de ses observations, montrait à quel point elle avait été attentive et s'était sentie concernée. N'avais-je pas été suffisamment correcte, en me contentant de rester à ma place, de ne pas la gêner ?

« - Est-ce que vous regrettez ? »

Regretter ? Non, il m'était impossible de regretter. Plus maintenant. Après toutes ces victoires, après avoir été au bout de ses convictions. Le regret n'était même pas imaginable, ou sinon vivre n'aurait eu plus aucun sens. Cette question m'avait frappé, encore. Edelgard avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« - Non. Tous ces sacrifices, ce poids, j'ai moi seule décidé de le porter. »

« - Vous auriez pu m'exécuter. »

Mon cœur se resserra. Il se brisa. A la simple pensée des mots qu'elle venait d'employer. Ce souvenir terriblement marquant revint me hanter. Je la revoyais avouer, être l'empereur des flammes. Je la revoyais se retourner contre l'église, contre la Déesse, et contre l'ordre. Je me voyais devoir la combattre, je me revoyais gagner. Et le visage de Rhéa, les traits sévères et tirés, qui m'ordonnait de l'exécuter. Ma lame n'avait jamais été aussi lourde qu'au moment de la lever. Comment aurais-je pu la dresser devant ses yeux, ceux-là même qui m'observaient maintenant, jusqu'à percer mon âme ?

« - Cette seule idée m'était insupportable.

\- Professeur...

\- Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de l'être. »

Qu'avais-je à lui enseigner désormais ? Mon travail était terminé. Je devais la laisser. Je m'en retournai, fit un pas en avant, lorsque sa voix se fit tremblante.

« - J'avais espéré que... hésitait pour la première fois l'impératrice. Je pensais que mes sentiments à votre égard étaient plus que clairs. »

Je serrai les poings. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Pourquoi rendait-elle les choses si difficiles, insupportables ? C'était tellement cruel.

« - Ils le sont, me contentai-je de répondre.

\- Alors je me suis fourvoyée.. »

Je l'entendais sourire, sourire de tristesse, de déception. Ma mâchoire me faisait mal tant je serrai les dents. J'avais bien compris, compris depuis longtemps. Mais entre les batailles et le sang, entre notre objectif et les obstacles, nous ne pouvions nous faire pareille promesse. Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire, si seulement j'en avais eu le droit. Si je pouvais lui faire part de cette réciprocité. Mais elle était l'impératrice, et ces sentiments ne pouvait qu'êtres sacrifiés.

« - Au revoir, Impératrice. »

C'était trop dur, trop douloureux. Je ne pouvais me tenir une minute de plus devant elle, sous son regard qui semblait écraser mon dos, brûler ma peau. Je ne pouvais supporter de voir la moindre larme supplémentaire rouler sur son visage, humidifier ses joues. Et si, pour le moment, je devenais la source de son malheur, c'était dans le seul but de lui rendre service. Un jour, elle m'en remercierai.

« - Byleth ! hurla la jeune femme. »

Mon corps se figea alors que je l'entendais prononcer mon nom pour la toute première fois.

« - Je vous ai déjà perdu une fois, j'ai passé cinq ans sans vous, dans la crainte et la peur de ne jamais vous revoir. J'ai failli vous perdre une deuxième fois. Je... murmurait-elle. Je ne survivrai pas de te voir disparaitre, encore une fois ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux sur ses paroles. Je sentis ses bras m'agripper et son visage se lover derrière moi. Et comme je m'en doutais, il était noyé par les larmes. Mon cœur tapa dans ma poitrine, comme si celle-ci allait exploser. Mes joues, empourprées, devinrent brûlantes, tout comme le reste de mon corps qui me semblait maintenant si fragile. Et mes jambes, mes bras... Tout était tellement soudainement lourd.

Je me retournai, saisit son visage, et essuyai ses larmes. Comment résister à ce regard ? J'approchai mes lèvres, senti son souffle sur le mien. Et avant même que je ne puisse réaliser, ses doigts empoignèrent fébrilement mes vêtements, pour venir combler l'espace qui nous séparait. Combien de temps avions nous attendues, avant de pouvoir être totalement honnête l'une avec l'autre ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Non, des années. J'avais cessé de compter les jours qu'il m'avait fallut attendre, tout en sachant que cela n'arriverai jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, je craquai.

Je reculai de quelques centimètres, contemplait son regard. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que la lavande, avaient le don de m'hypnotiser. Dés la premier fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés, son charme m'avait emporté. Comment aurais-je pu suivre un autre chemin que le sien ? Je savais devoir être à ses côtés. J'avais plusieurs fois défié la mort, dans l'unique but de la sauver.

« - Edelgard... »

Son nom m'échappait. J'en avais tellement rêvé. Ses yeux perlés de larmes s'agrandirent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, avant de venir effleurer les miennes. Je les sentais douces et hésitante, puis provocante, lorsque très rapidement, sa langue vint me rappeler que le désir nous consumait. Ses doigts vinrent s'agripper derrière ma nuque, je la saisi par la taille avant de l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, elles se cherchaient, s'accompagnaient, dansaient, comme Edelgard et moi avions danser, sur les champs de bataille. Nous formions un duo, que personne n'avait pu séparer, ni la Déesse ni la Mort. Et à cet instant, il n'y avait enfin plus qu'elle et moi. Je fermai les yeux, pressai ses lèvres, et me laissait m'emporter.

Je détachai son uniforme que je fit lentement glisser, libérai ses épaules, observai son corset. J'ôtai un à un ses gants, et embrassai ses mains. Je me délectai de son regard embarrassé. J'étais déterminée. Je repoussai les quelques mèches blanches qui me gênaient pour de nouveau capturer tendrement ses lèvres. L'une de mes mains remonta le long de ses longues et fines jambes recouvertes de collants rouges. Je sentis son corps frissonner. Je n'arrivais à réaliser. A son tour, l'impératrice ôta mes vêtements, et me prit dans ses bras. Je les sentais me serrer comme si la peur de me voir disparaitre la rongeait. Alors, je la rassurai.

La nuit dura ainsi, pendant des heures, qui semblaient elles-mêmes durer des nuits. Ce moment nous semblait éternel, figé en dehors du temps. Le moindre contact charnel entre nous nous semblait aussi nécessaire que notre prochaine bouffée d'oxygène, maintenant que son corps ne voulait plus quitter le mien, et que nos cœurs ne faisait désormais plus qu'un. Elle avait besoin de moi, et j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais exister qu'à ses côtés. Et puis je remarquai, la bague qui m'avait accompagnée. Je lui offrais. Mon unique rêve, mon unique souhait.

« - El, l'appelai-je. J'ai décidé de passer ma vie à vos côtés, choisirez-vous de passer la votre aux miens ? »

Et pendant de longues années, la lame de mon épée accompagna celle de sa hache, pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

_The End._


End file.
